Multiple organ failure (MOF) remains a significant clinical problem and is the most common cause of post-injury death in intensive care units. While epidemiological studies have classified various risk factors for the development of MOF, the pathogenesis of this syndrome is uncertain. Several factors have served to hinder progress towards understanding MOF, including 1) lack of a unified definition of MOF; 2) inadequate epidemiological characterization of the disease process; and 3) inclusion of a heterogeneous patient populations. Thus, towards development of a MOF database, this core seeks continuation of prospective identification and following of patients at high risk for developing MOF using a single definition of the disease process developed at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center and the Denver Health Medical Center (DHMC). This study population will be drawl from the level I trauma center at the DHMC, and offers the advantage of uniformity of patient care and laboratory determination protocols that could potentially influence patient outcome.